Finding a way Remade by Miranda
by Miss.MirandaBVB
Summary: When Alyss is presumed to be dead, Alice doesn't give up. She will fight her way e Abyss to retrieve the lost soul of her sister. Remade by me. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Miss Miranda BVB. I am a big fan of this Manga. I am also a Maximum Ride lover! Please do be gentle. ;-; I have remade this Story for Nikki-dina-kitty'sworth.

I've changed it up and corrected her errors. Please review. ~MMBVB

Alice's POV:

*tick-tock-tick-tock-*

Noisy clock. I can't even sleep without it making such noise. How can Alyss sleep with the ticking and tocking of that annoying grandfather clock? She must be a hard sleeper. I turned my body to face the door leading to the hallway. I'm sure Oz and the others are asleep by now. I peaked over at the clock and read the time. 11:58.

Almost midnight. I felt Alyss shift in her sleep. I would never even bother to look over at her, but for some reason I felt the need to just look over. What I saw wasn't Alyss moving around. A huge man like figure was hovering over her sleeping body. I saw something silver shining in his right hand. A knife.

I let out a scream hoping it would scare him off. No luck. The man plunged the knife into her heart. Even though it was her heart he stabbed, me and Alyss could feel the same pain. Alyss was gasping for air. The man who had stabbed her disappeared into the night. I on the other hand was laying next to my bleeding twin. She began screaming now. I held onto her hand as my gasps became more like I was having a anxiety attack.

The sound of people running in to our room began to blur out. All I could hear was Alyss's screams. My vision was fixed on her snow white hair stained with red...She was clenching onto my hand for comfort. For some reason, my whole insides felt empty...before my vision began to tunnel, I looked at that clock once more. It was 12:00. I closed my eyes feeling limp and fell into a dark void. I hope she'll be alright...

-time skip-

Either I have a bad since of smelling or I was in a hospital. The chemical was heavy and the smell of metallic was lingering in the air around me. I wanted to throw up, but choked it down. I slowly opened my eyes. Ugh, the light is unbearably bright!

I squinted to keep from going blind. I blinked a little to help the pain in my head. These lights were going to give me a migraine. Surely, my eyes finely adjusted to the light above my head. The sound of beeping caught me off guard. You would think that the constant beeping would annoy you, but it sounded kind of relaxing.

My vision was just a little bit blurry, but I could make out the objects in the small white room. I saw a shaking figure at the side of my bed. This was a person who was crying. I knew who the weeping belonged to. I slowly reached my hand to grab hers. "Sh...Sharon?" My voice came out in a raspy way. She lifted her head up to look into my glazed over ones. I felt shocked when she got up and rapidly and repetily pushed down on a red button just above my bed.

Seconds later, a doctor ran in and began checking on a monitor connected to a tube that lead to a IV stuffed Into my right arm. He pulled out a small light and shined it into one of my eyes. Damn it! Like I wasn't having a hard time adjusting to the lights when I woke up.

"Can you hear me? Can you see me? Can you feel me?" He spoke like a emotionless robot. I blinked and pushed his device away from me. "Yes, yes. Now get that light away from me." He was surprised, but Sharon tapped his arm to assure him this is my average attitude.

"Oh Alice, I'm so relieved! Don't scare me like that ever again!" She tackled me into a hug. I tried pushing her off, but she clung onto me. I softened my expression and returned the hug. "I'm fine. Don't cry, I wouldn't just leave you." I patted her head like I was cooing a two year old.

After a good ten minutes, Oz and Gil ran in without knocking. Oz ran to me side and held onto my hand. Oh God, I could feel the old familiar blush on my cheeks. I looked over at Seaweed head and lifted my chin up. "Waz up?" Was all I said.

He gave me that famous glare. "Don't "waz up" me. You made Oz worry." Oz shook his head. "Not now, Gil. Alice, how are you feeling?" I thought about it. "Well, I feel empty..." Oz gave me a sad expression. I frowned, but blushed...again. "Wha-What I mean is I feel empty so go make me a sandwich!" Oz looked surprised.

He smoothed it over with a chuckle. "It's good to see Alice still has a appetite." I rolled my eyes. "Well, duh. Last time I checked, I was still human after all." I said bitterly. I crossed my arms. Just barely, I could hear Gil mutter under is breath. "Don't forget her attitude." I threw a pillow at him.

Damn seaweed head. As if on que, the Docter left to go get something from the cafeteria. He returned with two sandwiches. I was still having trouble with adjusting to things. For example, the medicine floating around in my stomach was trying to convince me I wasn't hungry. I took a bite of the ham sandwich and handed the other to Oz. He looked thinner than the last time I saw him.

Oz looked at the sandwich with a frown. "Uh, no. I'm not hungry." He laughed. I had just took a bite. So my mouth was full of food. "Jus eat da damn sammich." I ordered. Oz took it and ate it slowly. After finishing, I looked around the room. You would think that they would have put me and Alyss in the same room. No. Instead I was sharing with a old women who was looking at us like we were "Holagins".

"Where's Alyss?" I asked who ever would answer. Sharon pulled her hands to her mouth. Sobs welded up. I glanced at Oz who had tears in his eyes. Odd. He shouldn't be crying. Even Gil looked away from meeting mine. "Alice...She...she's-de-!" Sharon couldn't finish. It took all my comin since to fixture on what they were trying to say. I felt my blood run cold.

Wait, they don't mean! She...She! I probably shouldn't have ate that sandwich. I held my hands over my mouth and ran to the trashcan. I blew chunks into the tiny bin. No way! This is not happening! I felt a hand rub circles into my back. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who it was.

Oz would do this for me when I was sad, sick, or just unsure. I felt a little bit of all that right now. I was shaking from the hot vomit burning my throat. Most of it was stomach acid. Probably from not eating anything. Now I knew why I felt empty. It wasn't hunger.

I know. I felt it before I blacked out. Alyss was gone. That's why I didn't feel whole. Because a big part of my life just died...or did she? It was strange. Alyss and I could feel the same pain, so why didn't I die? We share the same thing, so why didn't she survive like me? Wait, was she really dead?

No...there has to be a explanation for it... there has to be some kind of way... I, Alice Baskerville...will find a way!

========[TIME SKIP]========

Three days later, I was allowed to leave the stitched up my wound and had told me not to be stretching or pulling on it. I sat in the car still laughing. Sharon was sitting up front with Gil while he drove. Oz was chuckling. " Did you see their faces?" I asked historically. The Doctors didn't know how I suffered such a wound and yet not be stabbed.

When we reached the house, I was already headed to my room...then I remembered. Alyss wouldn't be there. I walked pass my bedroom instead and walked into the hall bathroom. I felt my stomach getting upset again. It still pained me. It just didn't . When I broke my arm, Alyss broke hers too.

This just wasn't right. I shook it off. She isn't dead. Even though the emptiness in me is still there, it just means I'm not whole at the moment. It isn't loss I feel, it's just loneliness. The Abyss wouldn't let such a thing happen.

I now know what I must do. I will make contact with the Abyss and seek answers. If that is what it takes, I will try my best to figure out what is going on.

**Sharon's POV:**

**I sighed opening up Alice's bedroom door. We had the bed switched out while she was in the hospital. It's not that the bed was ruined, it's just we didn't think Alice would be able to handle the sight of her sister laying motionless on that bed.**

**It must hurt...to lose a sister. Alyss had always bragged about her sister. Alice took care of both Oz and Alyss. It was strange...I never knew about their past. I sat down on the bed and began weeping for both Alice and Oz. Oz had told me once..."We are family. Alice, Alyss, Ada and me. We'll do what we can to protect our dear family."**

**The door opened and I wiped my tears away. Alice stood in her long nightgown I bought her to move around in, since her wound was fragile. I smiled softly. "Alice, do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Alice nodded and ran across her room to her bed.**

**I curled up next to her covering us both up. Alice snuggled close to me. She was like my own little sister in my eyes. "Sharon...can I tell you something you might feel is odd?" I nodded. I didn't know she would ask me what she did next.**

**"Do you think we could got to the Abyss?" I looked down at her. "What?" She leaned up. "Alyss isn't dead. I just know it. You and I both know that I would have died too." I frowned. "Alyss's body has been sent to the morgue. She isn't alive. I'm sorry, Alice." She didn't let go.**

**She won't let go. Little did I know that she was telling the truth.**

**I know it's short, but this is what I got so far. I hope it was easy to read. Please review if you think it improved. If you haven't read her story, then there is no need to go and read the original. It was kind of beginners writing. Though mine is too, I think it's just a bit better. Sorry Nikki.~ Luv ya!**

**Miranda: \(°~°)/ So um, tada? Fang, do the disclaimer!**

**Max: Yeah, Fanglss.**

**Angel: Fang is slowly plotting your death, Max.**

**Fang: *Sigh* Review. Please...shut it, snitch.**


	2. Hello, my dear sister

Oz's POV:

It's been two days since Alice was discharged from the hospital. Two days since she had fount out about Alyss... I wonder if she's ok. She seems fine, but maybe it's just shook. Some people tend to act happy when someone close to them dies. If that true, then this must be really eating her up. It's kind of scary. Not having Alyss around at all. She and Alice were inseparable. When I wanted alone time with Alice, Sharon would have to distract Alyss to keep her from coming. Even so, Alice would occasionally look for Alyss when it was just the two of us.

We spent today in the sitting room drinking tea and reading books. Well I was at least. Sharon was looking into the fireplace dazed and kind of depressing looking. Gil was smoking a cigarette. Break was eating cake, while Alice kept peaking at the far mirror and hiding as if playing peak a boo with her own reflection. "Tch! Stupid Rabbit! Quit being weird!" Gil said picking a fight. Alice turned her head with um, what seemed like small red dots for eyes and her mouth in a angry formation. "Don't tell me what to do!" She hissed.

Alice began walking towards him crackling her knuckles. Gil looked annoyed. He stood up and put his hand on her head while she jumped up and down to reach and hit him. "Alice, if you move around to much, your wound will open. You really should be ." I insisted. Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm fine! I'm not hurt. It doesn't even hurt." She pulled her shirt down to reveal a big nasty scar over her heart. My heart dropped. It hurt so much to see Alice with that incredibly big scar on her chest.

"Mmmm. I think I'm going to go get some meat. See ya!" She left to go down stairs. "Damn rabbit needs to be more careful." Gil muttered. It never came to mind as to why he calls her rabbit. Sharon got up and closed the door. "Guys...we need to talk. It's about Alice. She...She thinks that there is a way to bring Alyss back. Back to this world. I told her it was...Im- impossib-." She let out sobs. "I don't know what to do or what to tell her..."

"I'll have a talk with her, Sharon. It does seem strange that she would act as if nothing happened." And so I WILL talk to Alice about this.

**Alice's POV:**

**I opened up the fridge and pulled out my leftover ham from the top shelf. It's a good thing I saved this thing. Seaweed head got me all worked up. I was about to go all psycho on him and teach him a lesson. Maybe I'll prank him in his sleep tonight. Huh. He will be so surprised to see me. **

**I sat down at the table and began eating when small whispers began flooding my ears. I held my hands over my ear to drown out the noisiness. My eyes squeezed tight to avoid a headache. This voice was familiar...it was...Alyss's voice! My sister. My Alyss. My only one.**

**It took me a second to gather what it was she was whispering. After I focused on the main part, I could finally understand her words.**

**"Alice...Come and meet me at the mirror..." You know what would be funny? How about I tees her first. "Wait, did you say meat? I would love to, but I've got my hands full on this meat I'm eating right now. Come back later when I'm finished." I could hear her huff with annoyance. "No! I said meet! You know, M...E...E...T! Not meat. Jeez, your so ignorant when it comes to things."**

**I took offence and hustled till I got to the hallway mirror. "Now you listen here!" I widened my eyes to find her reflection in the exact position mine was supposed to be in.**

**"Hello...My dear sister."**

Hi guys. I finally get to post my shit! Please review!


End file.
